Une enquête banale
by Nanthana14
Summary: Au tout début, cela n'avait été qu'une enquête banale, une affaire de plus parmi toutes celles que Chloé traitaient chaque année, sauf que parfois il suffit d'un rien pour que le banal dérape.
1. Une enquête banale

**Je ne possède rien de la série ni du comics de référence.**

 **Au tout début, cela n'avait été qu'une enquête banale, une affaire de plus parmi toutes celles que Chloé traitaient chaque année, sauf que parfois il suffit d"un rien pour que le banal dérape.**

 **Je tiens à préciser que je suis arrivé sur ce fandom grâce ai harcèlement répété de Bebec qui m'a fait découvrir cette série à laquelle j'ai tout de suite adhéré. Elle a beaucoup plus d'expérience que moi, mais j'ai eu cette petite idée que j'ai décidé de couper en deux parties alors voilà, c'est une première ;)**

 **Petite précision supplémentaire, j'ai commencé la série il n'y a pas très longtemps et j'en suis à l'épisode 5 de la saison 2.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)** ** _..._**

* * *

 _ **Une enquête banale**_

Au tout début, cela n'avait été qu'une enquête banale, une affaire de plus parmi toutes celles que Chloé traitaient chaque année : un jeune homme mort d'une overdose et dont le corps avait été retrouvé dans un hangar désaffecté, théâtre du rave party endiablée qui avait aboutit à cette tragédie.

Attiré par une plongée dans le monde de la nuit qu'il aimait par-dessus toit, Lucifer s'était bien évidemment imposé dans l'enquête, subtilisant même un échantillon de la drogue pour la tester à tous les sens du terme.

Au fur et à mesure, tout était subitement venu beaucoup plus compliquée… Remonter la filière de la drogue venait même de les mener à un chef de la pègre albanais ce qui commençait à inquiéter Dan, car ces gens-là n'étaient pas réputés pour faire dans la finesse. Les morts avaient même une fâcheuse tendance à se multiplier. Même Lucifer n'avait pas aidé en affirmant avec un grand sourire qu'effectivement les mafieux albanais savaient faire le ménage parmi leurs confrères et lui avait envoyé un beau nombre d'âmes à torturer en Enfer.

Sa remarque avait déclenché un soupir de la part de sa partenaire avant que celle-ci ne lui agite une feuille sous le nez.

\- J'ai une adresse !

\- Pour l'horrible mafieux ?

\- Pour un hangar dans lequel il entrepose des containers entiers de sels de bain.

\- Des sels de bain ? Demanda Lucifer en lui prenant la feuille des mains. Peut-être qu'il veut organiser une immense piscine-rave party avec tout un tas de jolies filles !

\- Il n'y a vraiment que ça qui vous intéresse, lui répliqua Chloé en lui reprenant la feuille des bains. Les « sels de bain » c'est l'appellation de vente consacrée pour les drogues de synthèse analogues à la cocaïne, l'ecstasy ou les met !

\- Je le savais, marmonna Lucifer avec un grand sourire, je me demandais juste si vous le saviez aussi.

\- Bien sûr ! Soupira Chloé en attrapant sa veste pour sortir du bureau, son énervant et attachant partenaire sur les talons.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Chloé gara sa voiture à distance respectable du hangar, la nuit tombait doucement et elle se demanda si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait d'attendre des renforts, mais, elle avait promis à ses gens de trouver le responsable de la mort de son fils et elle n'était pas du genre à reculer.

Lucifer la suivit avec son pas souple et nonchalant qui le faisait ressembler à un félin prêt à fondre sur sa proie… quelle que soit cette proie… Le temps qu'il prenne quelques secondes pour détailler la façade peu engageante du vieil hangar, Chloé était déjà vers la porte. Il sursauta et couru pour la rattraper, légèrement inquiet de la voir prendre autant de risque.

\- Inspectrice ! Attendez-moi !

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir, lui répliqua cette dernière en sortant son arme.

\- Allons, est-ce que je vous ai laissé tomber dans ce genre de situation une seule fois ?

\- Non, répondit Chloé se rendant compte par la même occasion de l'étrange et constante loyauté de son… partenaire ?

Elle avait un peu de mal à se faire à ce mot, mais c'était pourtant bel et bien ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre : des partenaires et des amis.

La jeune femme se concentra pour chasser ses idées qui la troublaient et ouvrit la porte pour pénétrer dans le hangar, Lucifer toujours sur ses talons, s'obstinant à ne pas la laisser seul dans un endroit comme celui-ci sans un minimum de renfort. D'ailleurs, il se demanda subitement si elle avait pris le temps de demander des renforts voire même de dire à quelqu'un où il se rendait… Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'avoir cette envie de toujours foncer tête baissée… En même temps, c'était l'un de ses traits de caractère qu'il aimait tant et puis… Elle n'était pas toute seule. Il était avec lui et aucun autre humain pouvait se vanter d'avoir le Diable comme coéquipier.

...

La porte se referma sur eux pendant que le duo progressait dans le hangar. Des piles de caisses s'entassaient dans tous les coins, portant la mention « sel de bain ». Lucifer les observa avec un grand sourire.

\- Si toutes ces caisses contiennent des drogues de synthèse, il y a vraiment de quoi à faire une fête géante !

Chloé lui fit les gros yeux et ce dernier haussa les épaules avant d'ouvrir une caisse s'attirant un regard encore plus réprobateur.

\- Eh bien que vous arrive-t-il inspectrice ? Demanda son charmant partenaire en attrapant un pot de cristaux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Je vérifie la marchandise, rétorqua ce dernier sur un ton où transpirait une certaine évidence.

Il prit un des cristaux et le porta à la bouche, le recrachant rapidement avec un air dégoûté.

\- Pouah ! Je ne sais pas si votre Krieff est trafiquant, mais en tous les cas ce ne sont que des sels de bain au jasmin ! Je déteste le jasmin !

Chloé lui fit les gros yeux, lui prenant le pot des mains pour le remettre dans la caisse en lui murmurant d'une voix ferme.

\- Tenez-vous tranquille ou retournez à la voiture !

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Me tirer dessus ?

\- Ne me donnez pas ce genre d'envie ! Lui répliqua la jeune femme.

Lucifer leva les yeux au ciel tout en lui faisant un signe de reddition qui arracha un léger sourire à sa partenaire. Comme il pouvait à la fois l'agacer et lui plaire ! C'était bien là tout le problème d'ailleurs ! Elle hésitait toujours entre le frapper et… Chloé chassa cette étrange idée de son esprit. Non, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose.

Elle reprit donc sa progression à travers le hangar, s'immobilisant quelques secondes lorsqu'elle entendit des voix. Avec discrétion, elle se plaqua contre une pile de caisse, se tordant la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir les gens qui discutait. Krieff était là, avec une partie de ses hommes de main et un type qu'elle n'avait pas repéré, peut-être un client si on en jugeait par les bocaux de sel de bain sur la table devant eux.

Lucifer passa la tête au-dessus de celle de Chloé et lui murmura.

\- Ah ceux là je suis sûr qu'ils ne sont pas aromatisés au jasmin ou à une quelconque plante aromatique !

\- Vous n'arrêtez jamais ? Lui demanda Chloé en soupirant, s'attirant comme réponse un sourire en coin.

\- Tout dépend de quoi on parle…

\- Désespérant, marmonna la jeune femme avant de tenter de contourner la pièce par la gauche pour se rapprocher des hommes et entendre mieux leur conversation.

Doucement, l'inspectrice de police se glissa sur la droite, se retrouvant enfin à portée de voix des deux hommes.

\- Je peux en fournir autant que tu en as besoin, dit Krieff en souriant. Deux cristaux permettent aux jeunes de planer pendant des heures, j'ai testé dans des soirées.

\- Et tu as la mort du jeune sur la conscience.

\- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas grave. Cela n'empêchera pas les affaires de prospérer…

\- Peut-être, mais pour la discrétion tu repasseras, tous les journaux en ont parlé.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il en a trop abusé.

\- Oui, mais ça fait fouiner les flics, ce n'est pas bon pour le business !

\- Les flics sont encore loin de remonter jusqu'à moi et…

\- Ne bougez pas ! Police ! Cria Chloé en sortant de sa cachette sous le regard effaré de Lucifer.

L'acheteur se tourna vers Krieff.

\- Tu as raison ! Ils sont loin !

L'albanais frémit, posant son regard glacé sur la jeune femme qui le menaçait de son arme avec conviction.

\- On ne vous a jamais dit que c'était très impoli de venir chez les gens sans être invité !

\- La mort d'un adolescent me donne le droit de m'inviter dans toutes vos petites combines Krieff.

\- Vraiment ? Où sont vos renforts ? Demanda Krieff.

\- Juste dehors.

\- C'est étrange, je n'entends pas les sirènes !

D'un geste de la tête, l'albanais fit signe à ses hommes qui sortirent eux aussi leurs armes. Chloé ne bougea pas, mais commença à se dire qu'elle aurait peut-être dû attendre Dan et les renforts. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de toujours foncer tête baissée dans ce genre de situation en ce moment ?

\- Je pense que si vous tenez à la vie, vous allez vous rendre, dit Krieff en lui souriant.

\- Si vous faites un pas, je vous descends.

\- Vous n'oserez pas.

Chloé frémit. Pourquoi tous ces types croyaient qu'elle ne passera pas à l'action ? Quand il fit un pas de plus, elle pressa la détente, le touchant au bras et réveillant ses hommes qui s'apprêtèrent à ouvrir le feu sur elle, mais Lucifer réagit en même temps. Sortant de sa cachette, il bondit sur Chloé et la fit rouler au sol pour la protéger des coups de feu qui claquèrent autour d'eux. Puis, il la cramponna par une épaule et la bouscula pour la faire se glisser sur la gauche. Ils s'abritèrent derrière des caisses qui furent criblées de balles par leurs assaillants. Lucifer sursauta et prit une moue contrarié.

\- Il faudra vraiment envisager de me faire donner une arme.

\- Même pas dans vos rêves les plus fous ! Lui répliqua Chloé. Pas d'armes pour les consultants.

\- Ce manque de confiance en moi est navrant, maugréa l'ange déchu. Je ne pensais pas être n'importe quel consultant ! Je suis le Diable quand même !

\- Vous n'allez pas recommencer !

\- Ce manque de foi est affligeant, maugréa Lucifer en croisant les bras comme un enfant qui faisait la tête.

Chloé fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous êtes en train de sérieusement me faire la tête ?

\- Absolument. Je pourrais vous être très utile avec une arme !

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça !

\- Comme vous voudrais, vous voulez que je tente de les raisonner ?

Lucifer était déjà prêt à se lever lorsque Chloé le rattrapa par un bras et le força à rester à ses côtés.

\- Vous croyez que je n'ai pas assez à faire avec eux pour avoir besoin de vous surveiller ?

\- Eh bien, je…

Une balle rasa de prêt les deux amis, faisant légèrement sursauter le prince des Enfers en le ramenant au fait qu'en présence de l'inspectrice, il semblait étrangement vulnérable aux armes des Hommes.

\- Bon, ceci étant dit, ils n'ont pas vraiment l'air de vouloir écouter les voix de la raison. Qui peut les blâmer de toute façon… Alors, peut-être serait-il bon de ne pas trop traîner dans les environs ?

\- Je refuse de le laisser filer et…

Chloé ne termina pas sa phrase. La jeune femme perçut du mouvement sur la droite et comprit un peu trop tard que leurs ennemis étaient en train de les prendre à revers, quelque chose que Lucifer comprit lui aussi et, sans réellement réfléchir à ce qu'il était en train de faire, l'ange déchu bondit devant son amie, la protégeant du coup de feu qui claqua.

\- Non ! Hurla Chloé en comprenant ce qu'il venait de faire pour lui sauver la vie.

Le grand brun trébucha à l'arrière pendant que sa main se porta en tremblant à sa poitrine. Un frémissement le parcouru et ses jambes cédèrent d'un coup. Chloé poussa un nouveau cri et le réceptionna dans ses bras, oubliant les hommes qui se trouvaient autour d'eux.

\- Lucifer ?

Les mains recouvertes de sang plaquaient sur sa poitrine, ce dernier releva la tête vers elle en esquissant un léger sourire.

\- J'oublie à chaque fois comme ça fait mal…

\- Lucifer ?

Chloe raffermit sa prise sur le corps de son ami pendant que Krieff et ses hommes l'entourèrent.

\- Eh bien madame l'inspecteur où ils sont vos renforts ?

Chloe frémit et redressa la tête pendant que Lucifier se cabrait de douleur dans es bras. Comme elle détestait le sarcasme qu'elle sentait dans la voix du mafieux pendant que son ami était en train de souffrir dans ses bras. Elle ne répondit pas, tentant de se concentrer sur Lucifer qui semblait lutter à chaque respiration. L'un des hommes de l'albanais pointa son arme sur sa tête. La jeune femme ne réagit pas, mais vit l'étrange éclair de panique qui traversa le regard rempli de douleur de son ami. Même gravement blessé, il s'inquiétait encore pour elle et cela la toucha. Sa main se posa sur sa joue pour plaquer sa tête contre sa poitrine. S'ils devaient mourir, ce serait dans les bras l'un de l'autre, car tout était de sa faute, elle aurait dû attendre les renforts…

L'homme pressa plus fort le canon de son arme sur sa tête et demanda à son chef avec un grand sourire.

\- Alors ? On les achève ?

Krieff observa Chloé qui berçait doucement Lucifer dans ses bras. Lucifer dont le sang imprégnait sa chemise et se répandait sur les mains et les vêtements de son amie.

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	2. Dans les griffes de l'ennemi

**Je ne possède rien de la série ni du comics de référence.**

 **Au tout début, cela n'avait été qu'une enquête banale, une affaire de plus parmi toutes celles que Chloé traitaient chaque année, sauf que parfois il suffit d"un rien pour que le banal dérape.**

 **Dans ce deuxième chapitre, la situation se complique de plus en plus pour les deux partenaires pendant que Dan se commence à se poser des questions sur leur absence.**

 **Bon alors comme je suis motivée par cette histoire. Finalement il y aura trois parties et non deux.**

 **Petite précision supplémentaire, j'ai commencé la série il n'y a pas très longtemps et j'en suis à l'épisode 5 de la saison 2.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)** ** _..._**

* * *

 _ **UNE ENQUÊTE BANALE**_

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Dans les griffes de l'ennemi**_

La porte s'ouvrit et Chloé fut poussée sans ménagement à l'intérieur d'une petite pièce à l'arrière du hangar. Elle lutta pour garder l'équilibre et se retourna pour tenter de réceptionner au mieux Lucifer que deux hommes de main de l'albanais lancèrent sans plus de précautions dans la salle. Ses bras se refermèrent autour de lui et les deux amies tombèrent à genoux sur le sol. Le blessé laissa échapper un faible gémissement de douleur qui finit de faire bouillonner la colère qui grondait dans les veines de la jeune femme.

\- Je vous tiens…

Chloé le serra doucement contre elle pendant que Krieff les regarda avec un air sadique.

\- Estime-toi heureuse que j'ai n'ai pas envie de vous éliminer tout de suite. Je veux d'abord m'assurer que vos petits copains ne sont pas dans le coin. Amusez-vous bien !

Son sourire était si heureux que la jeune femme lutta contre son envie de bondir sur lui pour lui effacer à coup de poing. Si elle avait été seule, peut-être qu'elle aurait tenté sa chance, mais elle tenait Lucifer dans ses bras. Lucifer qui était gravement blessé pour l'avoir protégé et dont elle sentait les tremblements parcourir le corps épuisé.

Comprenant bien la fureur contenue de la jeune femme, l'albanais ricana une dernière fois avant de sortir de la pièce. La porte se verrouilla et les deux partenaires se retrouvèrent enfermés dans une semi-pénombre. Un frémissement remonta le long du dos de Chloé. Ce n'était pas à cause du froid, mais plus de l'appréhension… Une appréhension violente, mais qui ne concernait pas seulement ce qui pouvait lui arriver à elle.

Alors, une fois qu'elle se fut assurée d'être réellement seule, Chloé déposa doucement Lucifer sur le sol en gardant une main sous sa tête. Il gémit et elle sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant à quel point il était mal.

\- Lucifer ?

Ce dernier entrouvrit doucement les yeux et Chloé se força à lui sourire malgré son inquiétude. Il était à la fois livide et en sueur… Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps si un miracle ne se produisait pas et tout était de sa faute. Avec une certaine angoisse, la jeune femme pressa doucement sa joue tout en lui murmurant d'une voix où elle tenta de contrôler son émotion.

\- Il faut rester conscient. Tout va bien se passer.

\- Je sais, marmonna l'ange déchu.

Avoir aussi mal était une sensation étrange, même lorsqu'il s'était coupé les ailes, il n'avait pas autant souffert… Dire qu'il était immortel ! C'était quand même étrange d'être aussi vulnérable lorsque Chloé était là… Étrange et déroutant, car jamais cela ne lui était arrivé en plusieurs milliers d'années… Il avait mal… Réellement mal… Il sentait que perdre du sang l'affaiblissait un peu plus chaque minute et il ne voulait pas mourir… Surtout pas… Mourir signifier repartir pour de bon en Enfer… Il n'y aurait pas de deuxième chance, puisqu'il n'avait pas réellement tenu sa promesse. En choisissant de garder sa mère sur Terre, il savait qu'il s'était attiré le courroux de son père et c'était pour cela qu'il savait que, cette fois, il ne le renverrait pas ici… Et s'il ne le renvoyait pas, il la perdrait… Elle… Et ça… Cela lui était insupportable… Il voulait rester prés d'elle, l'assister dans ses enquêtes, partager du temps avec elle… Il était prêt à supporter son ex mari et sa fille si cela lui permettait de la voir… Son cœur se serra pendant que la douleur augmenta un peu plus et qu'un désagréable goût de sang remonta dans sa bouche… Ce n'était pas bon signe, son corps faiblissait. Il perçut sa main lui presser la joue dans un geste à la fois rassurant et ferme. Il ne voulait pas la perdre… Il voulait rester à ses côtés.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir…

Ces mots-là n'étaient pas Chloé, ils étaient adressés à son père, mais ce fut pourtant bien elle qui lui répondit.

\- Vous n'allez pas mourir… Je suis là.

Lucifer gémit et se cambra de douleur avant que ses yeux ne s'accrochent aux siens. Oui, elle était là… C'était à la fois un bonheur et une malédiction. Elle devait partir… Loin de lui, il s'en remettrait alors que là, même s'il appréciait de la sentir si proche de lui, elle le condamnait à l'Enfer. C'était si paradoxal…

Chloé enleva sa veste et la mit en boule avant d'écarter les mains de Lucifer pour presser sa blessure en lui murmurant de nouveau.

\- Vous m'entendez ? Vous n'allez pas mourir.

Sous la pression qu'elle exerça pour tenter d'endiguer son hémorragie, Lucifer se cabra en gémissant et posa ses mains pleines de sang que les siennes. Des mains dont il tenta de limiter les tremblements pendant qu'il puisa dans les dernières forces qui lui restaient pour murmurer.

\- Ne restez pas ici…

Chloé sursauta autant à cause de la faiblesse de sa voix qu'à cause des mots qu'il venait d'avoir tant de mal à lui prononcer.

\- Non, je ne vous abandonnerais pas.

\- Il le faut… Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici… La fenêtre haute doit être accessible en montant sur une pile de caisses… Grimpez là-haut… Allez-vous en…

Prononcer autant de mots avait fatigué Lucifer bien plus qu'il ne le voulait et sa phrase se termina par un léger gémissement qui renforça la conviction de Chloé qui pressa un peu plus fort sa blessure.

\- Non ! Jamais je ne vous abandonnerais, répéta cette dernière d'une voix plus ferme.

\- Vous êtes têtue, murmura l'ange déchu qui se sentait de plus en plus faible ce qui était très désagréable.

\- C'est vous qui me dites cela ?

Lucifer lui fit un pâle sourire tout en murmurant une nouvelle fois.

\- Allez-vous en.

\- Non ! Répondit encore plus fermement la jeune femme. Vous savez bien que votre truc de persuasion ne marche pas avec moi.

\- Je sais… Mais on ne parle pas de moi… Pensez à votre fille… Elle a besoin de sa mère. Allez-vous en…

Chloé frémit… Le simple fait de mentionner le nom de Trixie la faisait frémir. Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas envie de mourir. Elle voulait rester avec elle, la voir grandir et devenir une femme. Elle ne voulait pas mourir ici, dans un hangar froid et humide, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus abandonner l'homme qui était étendu à ses genoux… Un homme qui l'horripilait la plupart du temps, mais qui était devenu un ami… Un vrai ami, de ceux que l'on compte sur les doigts d'une main, de ceux qui sont prêts à tout pour vous aider, même à prendre une balle. Alors, elle garda une main sur sa veste qui compressait toujours sa blessure pendant qu'elle fit courir ses doigts sur sa joue, la caressant doucement pour l'apaiser.

\- Nous allons nous en sortir tous les deux.

\- Non… Ne restez pas ici…

Comme il aimait sentir ses doigts sur sa joue. La douceur de ses gestes et son inquiétude le touchait, pourtant, c'était aussi ce qui était en train de le tuer. Elle devait partir, s'éloigner de lui. Il devait la convaincre que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour tous.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas mourir… Partez inspectrice. Il est inutile que nous soyons deux à mourir.

Chloé frémit. Il était de plus en plus faible et il ne pensait qu'à continuer de la protéger. Elle passa un bras sous ses épaules et le ramena contre elle tout en pressant toujours sa blessure. Lucifer gémit doucement pendant qu'elle le manipula. Sa vision noircie, mais il parvint à rester conscient. Il ne pouvait pas perdre connaissance… Il ne voulait pas la quitter… Il ne devait pas mourir… Elle devait partir, alors il abattit sa dernière carte.

\- Allez-vous en Chloé, s'il vous plaît.

Supplier n'était pas son truc, cela ne l'avait jamais été, mais il était prêt à tout dans cette situation.

La jeune femme frémit, touchée par sa demande incessante. Lui qui était en train de mourir, ne pensait qu'à la sauver, elle.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous êtes mon ami Lucifer, malgré vos travers agaçants, vous êtes mon ami. Je ne vous abandonnerais jamais…

Lucifer lui sourit, appréciant et détestant à la fois chaque mot qu'elle venait de prononcer. Il se sentait si faible… Ses paupières étaient si lourdes… Combien de temps pourrait-il encore tenir avant que l'Enfer ne le rattrape ?

...

D'un pas un peu rapide, Dan pénétra dans le bureau. Son regard se tourna vers le bureau de Chloé et il s'immobilisa en le trouvant encore vide. Un étrange sentiment s'empara de lui pendant qu'il empoigna son téléphone. Il composa son numéro et attendit que la jeune femme réponde, mais, une nouvelle fois, il tomba sur la messagerie et un étrange malaise s'empara de lui. Ce n'était pas normal. Dan se tourna vers un collègue.

\- Tu as vu Decker ?

\- Pas depuis une heure.

\- Tu sais où elle est partie ?

\- Non, elle a filé avec Morningstar .

\- Elle ne t'a rien dit du tout ?

\- Non. A part à ce type, elle ne parle à grand monde tu sais !

Dan aurait bien répliqué quelque chose pour le faire taire, mais il était trop inquiet pour ça. Il délaissa donc le collègue indélicat et se dirigea vers le bureau de Chloé. Il fouilla un peu et aperçut une feuille avec une adresse. C'était celle d'un entrepôt de stockage pour de sels de bain. Dan fronça les sourcils.

\- Bon sang, ne me dite pas qu'ils sont partis tous les deux sans renfort !

...

Malheureusement, c'était bien le cas et jamais Chloé n'avait autant regretté d'avoir laissé son impulsion l'emporter sur sa raison. La jeune femme resserra un peu plus fort sa prise sur Lucifer étendu dans ses bras. Elle détailla son visage livide, ses yeux mi-clos, sa respiration de plus en plus difficile et ses tremblements légers qui ne le quittaient pas. Il était de plus en plus mal… Presque mort dans ses bras et les larmes lui vinrent sans qu'elle ne puisse faire grand-chose pour les empêcher. Chloé se pencha en avant et caressa avec douceur le front brûlant de Lucifer.

\- Lucifer… Il faut garder les yeux ouverts…

Ce dernier gémit et les entrouvrit un peu plus grands. Il découvrit les larmes qui baignaient ses joues et se sentit bouleversé de la voir se mettre dans cet état pour lui. Rassemblant ses forces, il leva la main pour essuyer ses larmes. Si seulement elle savait que la mort ne le terrifiait pas. Il savait ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté. Il avait fini par tout plaquer, lassé par le rôle qu'on lui faisait jouer, mais il savait ce qui l'attendait… Il pressa sa joue et se força à lui sourire.

\- Il faut me laisser Chloé… Cette fenêtre est votre seule chance.

La jeune femme frémit et redressa la tête. Il était vrai qu'elle pouvait l'atteindre, qu'elle pouvait s'extraire de ce piège, mais elle ne le ferait pas pour elle, elle le ferait pour lui qui était en train de mourir dans ses bras, pour lui pour qui elle était prête à faire n'importe quoi pour essayer de le sauver. Un nouveau frémissement la parcourue pendant que ses doigts se refermèrent sur les siens et qu'elle lui répondit dans un sanglot.

\- D'accord… Je vais essayer de sortir par là pour nous sauver… Tous les deux… Il faut me promettre de ne pas mourir. Je vais venir vous chercher. Vous m'entendez…

\- Je ne vais pas mourir, lui répondit Lucifer en se forçant à lui sourire, faites-vite !

Chloé prit une grande inspiration et déposa doucement Lucifer sur le sol avant de lui murmurer.

\- Je vais revenir.

\- Je sais, murmura Lucifer en lui lâchant la main, laissant ses yeux se fermer malgré lui.

Chloé frémit une nouvelle fois sans pouvoir le contrôler et lutta conte l'envie de le secouer pour l'empêcher de s'endormir. Elle savait bien qu'il était faible et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le faire. Il avait besoin d'aide rapidement.

Alors, elle se leva et fut étonnée de sentir ses jambes se mettre à trembler. Elle savait que c'était l'émotion et elle serra les dents. Debout, elle avait une autre vision de la scène et des frissons la traversèrent. Il y avait tant de sang que c'était un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie : du sang sur ses vêtements, du sang sur le sol, du sang sur elle… Ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter tout ce rouge, pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas rester là…

Chloé secoua donc la tête et couru à la pile de caisses. Avec une rapidité qui l'a surpris elle-même, elle l'escalada et gagna la fenêtre haute. Cette dernière était verrouillée, mais la jeune femme refusa de se faire arrêter par une simple vitre et, en se retournant, elle donna un violent coup de coude qui la brisa. Après avoir écarté les morceaux de verre, elle se faufila à l'extérieur et se laissa glisser silencieusement au sol.

Chloé se réceptionna lestement et se mit à courir pour contourner le bâtiment par la droite. La jeune femme savait qu'elle devait faire vite, la vie de Lucifer était en jeu, Lucifer qu'elle avait dû abandonner. Elle allait s'élancer en direction de la sortie de la zone de fret lorsqu'un cliquetis l'arrêta.

La jeune femme s'immobilisa et se tourna lentement, tombant nez à nez avec le canon d'une arme que Krieff braquait sur sa tête. Instinctivement, elle leva les mains et l'albanais lui sourit.

\- Vous nous quittez déjà

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	3. Le poids de chaque choix

**Je ne possède rien de la série ni du comics de référence.**

 **Au tout début, cela n'avait été qu'une enquête banale, une affaire de plus parmi toutes celles que Chloé traitaient chaque année, sauf que parfois il suffit d"un rien pour que le banal dérape.**

 **Dans ce troisième chapitre (eh oui, au final, il y en aura un 4ème pour que tous soient sensiblement de la même longueur), Chloé se retrouve face à Krieff, bien décidé à l'abattre. Pourra-t-elle se sortir de ce mauvais pas ?**

 **Petite précision supplémentaire, j'ai commencé la série il n'y a pas très longtemps et j'en suis à l'épisode 10 de la saison 2.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)** ** _..._**

* * *

 _ **UNE ENQUÊTE BANALE**_

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Le poids de chaque choix**_

Chloé ne répondit rien. Les mains en l'air, à la merci de cet homme, elle repensa soudainement à Trixie, à Dan et à la manière trop impulsive dont elle s'était jeté dans les ennuis. Elle pensa aussi à Lucifer, étendu sur le sol de ce hangar, à demi-conscient et qu'elle ne pourrait pas sauver… Pire… qu'elle avait fait tuer… Tout cela était si injuste. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle laisse ses impulsions prendre le dessus ?

Krieff souriait toujours lorsqu'il fit deux pas de plus en directions de la jeune femme.

\- Alors inspecteur, vous avez perdu votre langue ?

\- Vous savez ce que vous risquez si vous abattez un flic ? Lui demanda cette dernière sans baisser les mains pour ne pas le provoquer pendant que son esprit cherchait une échappatoire.

La jeune femme n'en voyait aucune pour le moment, mais, en plus, la réponse de l'albanais ne fut pas celle qu'elle escomptait puisqu'il se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Chloé frémit. Cet homme était fou… Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite. Il était toujours plus difficile de traiter avec un fou. Quand il eut fini de rire, son air changea du tout au tout et toute sa haine s'exprima dans le regard noir qu'il adressa à la jeune femme.

\- Est-ce que vous avez seulement une idée du nombre de flics que j'ai abattu ou que j'ai fais abattre sans être jamais inquiété par leurs petits copains ? … Non ? Eh bien, mes deux mains ne suffiraient pas à vous montrer le bon chiffre !

Chloé sentit la panique monter en elle. Bien sûr qu'il avait déjà tué. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi bête ? Il était l'un des plus gros chefs de la mafia albanaise de la ville. Ces hommes-là avaient du sang sur les mains. Il ne ferait pas d'exception pour elle ! Elle devait le faire changer d'avis, l'empêcher de le tuer et une seule pensée se mit à la hanter.

\- J'ai une petite fille ! S'exclama la jeune femme, désespérée à l'idée d'abandonner Trixie.

\- Ça, je m'en moque ma jolie, il fallait y penser avant ! Lui répliqua l'albanais prêt à presser sur la détente.

Chloé se figea. Cette fois, c'était la fin. Sans qu'elle le veuille vraiment, elle ferma les yeux, attendant un coup de feu qui ne vint pas. Au lieu de cela, elle entendit des sirènes, des crissements de pneus et une certaine panique s'empara de l'albanais et ses hommes qui tentèrent de s'enfuir.

Chloé en profita pour réagir, elle aussi. C'était sa seule chance. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser passer. La jeune femme plongea sur la droite, échappant au tir de Krieff qui la manqua de quelques centimètres. Le cœur de cette dernière s'emballa, mais elle tenta de se reprendre. Les renforts venaient d'arriver. Elle devait mettre cela à profit.

Chloé bondit sur ses jambes et se mit à courir pour s'éloigner de Krieff qui s'élança à sa poursuite. Une balle siffla à son oreille, mais elle pressa le pas et tourna sur la gauche pour lui échapper. Malheureusement, elle ne comprit que trop tard que c'était une impasse. Le juron qui lui échappa venait du fond du cœur. C'était vraiment trop bête d'en finir comme ça.

Dans son dos, le rire de Krieff retentit.

\- Il semblerait que cette fois se soit vraiment finie, madame le lieutenant de police !

La jeune femme frémit. Il allait tirer. Cette fois plus rien ni personne ne pourrait la sauver. Reproduisant la malédiction familiale, Trixie allait perdre sa mère et Lucifer… Lucifer allait mourir pour rien dans ce hangar.

Toutefois, le coup de feu qui claqua avec un bruit sourd ne frappa pas la jeune femme, mais l'albanais qui s'écroula sur le sol comme une masse. Chloé sursauta. Son regard incrédule ne parvenait pas à se détacher du corps de Krieff étendu sur le sol, mais la silhouette de Dan apparu et ce dernier courut dans sa direction avec un regard inquiet. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule et détailla le sang séché qui la maculait en lui demandant.

\- Tu n'as rien ?

Mais la jeune femme ne prit pas le temps de répondre à sa question. Il y avait quelque chose de plus urgent.

\- Vite ! Il me faut une ambulance !

\- Une ambulance ? Tu es blessé ? Lui demanda Dan de plus en plus inquiet pour elle.

\- Non ! S'exclama Chloé sans plus de détail avant de partir en courant devant le regard médusé de son ex-compagnon.

Juste avant de tourner au coin du bâtiment, elle hurla de nouveau.

\- J'ai dit vite ! Il me faut une ambulance !

Il lui fallut quelques secondes puis, Dan sortit de sa torpeur et courut derrière elle pour la rattraper tout en hurlant à un flic qui était en train de sécuriser la zone de faire le nécessaire.

Devant lui, Chloé n'avait qu'une idée en tête, rejoindre Lucifer et enfin lui venir en aide. Sans ralentir, la jeune femme pénétra dans le hangar, maintenant sécurisé par les forces de l'ordre et courut jusqu'à la pièce du fond. Avec une certaine appréhension, elle se glissa à l'intérieur et, dans la pénombre, elle discerna un corps inerte sur le sol qui lui arracha un hurlement.

\- Lucifer !

Elle se jeta à genoux prêt du corps et le retourna, sursautant en découvrant que l'homme étendu là, baignant dans son sang, n'était pas son ami, mais l'un des hommes de main de Krieff. Chloé frissonna, observant la plaie par balle sur le torse de l'homme qui était analogue à celle de Lucifer. Incrédule, elle glissa ses doigts sans son cou, constatant qu'il était mort.

Pendant que la jeune femme tentait de remettre ses idées en place, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans son dos et Dan déboula derrière elle. Il s'immobilisa et lui demanda d'un ton intrigué.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne comprends pas…

\- En tout cas, il n'a plus besoin d'une ambulance, mais du fourgon d'un légiste !

\- Ce n'était pas pour lui. J'étais avec Lucifer. Il m'a sauvé la vie… Il a pris une balle pour moi…

\- Lucifer ?

\- Oui… Il faut le retrouver ! S'exclama Chloé en se levant en chancelant tout en regardant autour d'elle.

\- Doucement, dit Dan.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ? Il était gravement blessé… Il est peut-être en train de mourir dans un coin ! On doit le retrouver !

\- Ne t'en fais pas… Les hommes sont en train de ratisser le hangar, s'il est quelque part, ils vont le retrouver.

\- Je t'en prie… Il faut faire vite… Il est gravement blessé !

Les voitures de police avaient bouclé le quartier. Les hommes de main de Krieff avaient été arrêtés et la drogue saisit.

...

Debout devant le hangar, les bras croisés et les yeux dans le vague, Chloé scrutait tous les visages à la recherche de Lucifer ou de celui qui lui apporterait des nouvelles de son ami, mais personne ne semblait pouvoir la renseigner, ce qui la rendait folle d'inquiétude, et ce ne fut pas le regard sombre de Dan, se dirigeant vers elle, qui la rassura.

\- Alors ? Demanda la jeune femme incapable de maîtriser plus longtemps son anxiété.

\- Rien, nos hommes ont fouillé partout. Aucune trace de Lucifer.

\- Mais c'est impossible ! Il était avec moi !

\- Alors je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Le seul corps à l'intérieur est celui de l'homme que tu as trouvé.

Chloé frémit. Cela n'avait absolument aucun sens. Dan comprit son trouble et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Ecoute… Tu travailles beaucoup en ce moment. Tu as peut-être besoin de repos.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que je suis folle ?

\- Non, mais il doit y avoir une explication logique qui nous échappe !

\- Oh oui, il y en a une ! Il était là ! Avec moi ! … Et il m'a sauvé la vie et prenant cette balle à ma place !

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, soupira Dan.

\- Alors ne dis rien !

\- Eh ! Lui répliqua Dan, cédant à son agacement. Ne te mets pas en colère, ce n'est pas moi qui fait n'importe quoi en ce moment ! Tu es venu ici en ne prévenant personne ! Si tu n'avais pas laissé le message sur ton bureau, je ne serais pas là ! Alors, estime-toi heureuse que je t'aie retrouvée à temps !

\- Je voulais juste vérifier une piste.

\- Et tu as choisi de le faire sans renfort ?

\- Je n'étais pas seule ! Lucifer était là et…

\- Morningstar n'est pas un flic ! C'est un patron de boîte de nuit qui a réussi par, je ne sais quel moyen, à devenir consultant ! … Et il n'est même pas là en plus !

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! S'exclama Chloé s'emportant à son tour. Il était avec moi !

\- Eh bien, peut-être qu'il a déployé des ailes pour s'envoler, lui répliqua Dan de plus en plus énervé… Mais tu sais quoi ? Ce n'est même pas ça qui m'agace le plus, ajouta-t-il en l'empêchant de lui répondre. C'est que dans tous ça, tu n'as même pas pensé à Trixie ! Si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps, ce type t'aurait tué ! Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je lui aurais dit ? … Tu n'es plus seule, bon sang ! Nous avons une fille ! Ce que tu fais est irresponsable et égoïste !

\- Dan…

\- Non, ne te cherche pas des excuses, le coupa Dan d'une voix sèche. Je sais que tu veux prouver que tu es un bon flic, mais ce n'est pas en te faisant tuer que tu vas y parvenir !

Chloé fit un pas vers lui, mais Dan s'éloigna sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Il n'avait pas envie d'écouter ses excuses.

Un peu plus loin, l'un des policiers annonça à deux autres qui finissaient d'étiqueter des caisses.

\- Le périmètre est bouclé. Tout est sous contrôle.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Dans un certain état d'excitation et la chemise trempée de sang en train de sécher, Lucifer traversa rapidement le Lux, vide à cette heure, pour gagner le bar derrière lequel se trouvait Maze. Cette dernière le regarda passer comme une tornade en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

Toujours en proie à un énervement bien apparent, Lucifer lui répondit en tapant du plat de la main sur le bar pour lui demander.

\- Là, je crois qu'il me faut un whisky… Non, un double !

Impassible, Maze le dévisagea de haut en bas en fronçant les sourcils et lui demanda tout en lui servant un verre.

\- Tu comptes me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je suis passé à ça de retourner directement en Enfer sans possibilité de retour, marmonna Lucifer en mimant le geste avec ses doigts avant de finir son verre d'un trait et de lui demander. Un autre !

\- D'accord… Je vois… Decker était dans le coin ?

\- Ce type a voulu la tuer, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir… Pas elle… Alors…

\- Tu as pris cette balle pour elle ? Demanda Mazikeen apparemment agacée par la réaction de Lucifer.

\- Oui, répondit le Diable tout en comprenant le reproche de son démon le plus loyal. Mais tu sais bien que je ne peux pas la laisser mourir sans comprendre pourquoi elle me fait cet effet.

\- Tu lui as sauvé la vie avant de le découvrir je te rappelle…

\- Maze… Tu sais ce que je veux dire et…

\- Je sais que tu t'es entiché de cette humaine, mais si elle t'a vue à demi-mort, comment vas-tu lui expliquer ta soudaine guérison miraculeuse ?

\- Oh, je t'en prie ! Laisse les miracles où ils sont ! J'ai plus ou moins fais en sorte de laisser une explication pour le sang, mais pour le reste, je vais devoir être créatif.

\- C'était ta spécialité.

\- Oui, mais là je devrais lui mentir.

\- ça me parait inévitable !

\- Je ne mens jamais !

\- C'est bien le problème !

\- Oh, je t'en prie ! Tu sais bien qu'en plus que je ne sais pas mentir.

\- Alors avoue-lui qui tu es !

\- Mais enfin, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas faire ça non plus… Tu as vu comment a réagi Linda, je ne peux pas prendre ce risque

\- Il faut savoir, tu peux soit tout lui dire, soit lui mentir.

\- Tu sais que tu ne m'aides pas là !

\- C'est de ta faute, si tu n'avais pas pris cette balle pour elle, tu n'en serais pas là.

\- Mais elle serait morte si je n'avais pas agis et, je ne veux pas la perdre, tu comprends !

\- Alors mens-lui pour son bien.

Lucifer frémit. Comme il détestait cette idée…

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes de faire. Je suis le Diable, je ne mens jamais, c'est dans ma nature… Je ne veux pas commencer à mentir… Et surtout pas à Chloé… Si jamais elle vient à le découvrir, je vais la perdre…

\- Alors, ne mens pas, mais arrange la vérité ! Si tu veux, je dois même pouvoir t'aider ! J'ai une idée géniale...

Lucifer soupira, comme tout paraissait simple pour Maze…

\- Il faut que je réfléchisse... En attendant, sers-moi un autre verre !

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	4. Plus de questions que de réponses

**Je ne possède rien de la série ni du comics de référence.**

 **Au tout début, cela n'avait été qu'une enquête banale, une affaire de plus parmi toutes celles que Chloé traitaient chaque année, sauf que parfois il suffit d"un rien pour que le banal dérape.**

 **Dans ce dernier chapitre, le moment de la confrontation est arrivé pour Lucifer et Chloé. Vérité ou mensonge, quel sera le choix de Lucifer ?**

 **Petite précision supplémentaire, j'ai commencé la série il n'y a pas très longtemps. Ceci était ma toute première fic sur ce fandom, j'ai essayé de coller au plus à ce que j'avais ressenti, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)** ** _..._**

* * *

 _ **UNE ENQUÊTE BANALE**_

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Plus de questions que de réponses**_

Au poste de police, Chloé avait dû passer par un débriefing avec les autres policiers pour leur expliquer comment elle était remontée à Krieff et à l'entrepôt. Ce n'était pas compliqué à expliquer en soit, mais elle avait l'esprit ailleurs et cela avait été plus laborieux que d'habitude, toutes ses pensées étant focalisées sur un homme qu'elle imaginait en train de mourir quelque part, sans que personne ne soit là pour le sauver.

Maintenant que le débriefing était terminé, c'était encire pire. Chloé se laissa tomber assise à son bureau, toujours en proie à un ce malaise qui ne la quittait pas depuis des heures. Comment Lucifer avait-il pu s'enfuir ou disparaître dans l'état où il se trouvait ? Elle n'était pas folle. Elle savait qu'il était là avec elle… Tout était totalement incompréhensible, mais la scène qui se déroula par la suite, le fut encore plus.

Alors que la jeune femme tentait toujours de comprendre comment cela était possible, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître son élégant partenaire qui s'approcha d'elle avec un grand sourire.

Aussitôt, Chloé bondit de sa chaise et se précipita vers lui, plaquant ses mains sur ses bras tout en frémissant.

\- Lucifer ? Mais où êtiez-vous passé ? Vous allez bien ?

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire plus grand.

\- Ne serais-ce pas à moi de vous poser cette question inspectrice ? J'ai appris que vous avez été prise dans une fusillade.

Chloé ne lui répondit rien, mais passa ses mains sur le torse ferme et musclé de son partenaire, cherchant un pansement ou quelque chose qu'il lui dissimulerait. Le sourire de Lucifer devint un peu narquois.

\- Si vous voulez, nous pouvons finir cela dans mon appartement.

La jeune femme lui fit un regard noir qui calma directement les ardeurs son ami diabolique. Depuis le temps, il avait appris parfaitement ce que signifiait ce regard. Alors, il prit ses mains dans les siennes et la força à le regarder tout en lui murmurant.

\- Je vais bien vous savez.

\- C'est impossible ! Vous m'avez sauvé… Vous avez pris une balle pour moi. Vous êtes presque mort dans mes bras !

Lucifer prit un air si étonné que Chloé ressentit un étrange doute. Ce dernier lui pressa les mains un peu plus fermement.

\- Chloé, calmez-vous…

\- Mais comment pouvez-vous ne pas être blessé ?

\- Eh bien, commença son ami en cherchant anormalement ses mots, je suis le Diable, vous vous rappelez ? Une fois que vous avez quitté mon environnement immédiat, j'ai pu faire appel à mes dons d'immortel pour me guérir. Bon, je dois bien reconnaître que c'était plus que le moment ! Après, j'ai voulu vous rejoindre pour voir si tout allait bien et ce type m'a braqué avec son flingue. On s'est battu et cet idiot a pressé lui-même par accident sur la détente et il est mort sur le coup. Je l'ai donc laissé sur place et je suis parti à votre recherche pour vous arracher des griffes de Krieff. Le temps que j'arrive, l'inspecteur _Crétin_ était déjà arrivé en renfort, alors j'ai préféré m'éclipser !

\- Lucifer ! Soupira Chloé au bord de la colère. Vous n'avez rien trouvé de plus débile comme histoire ! Ce n'est pas croyable !

\- Pourtant, je vous assure que cela s'est passé très précisément comme je viens de le raconter et…

\- Stop ! S'exclama Chloé en levant la main ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre ! J'en ai marre de toutes ces histoires ! Pour une fois, est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas quitter ce personnage de foire et me dire par quel miracle vous n'avez rien ?

\- Mais c'est vous qui vouliez la vérité.

\- Oui, justement ! Je me suis inquiété pour vous et… Et vous, vous arrivez comme ça, l'air de rien avec une histoire tirée d'un conte de fée pour gamin attardé. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça… Je me demande bien ce que j'attendais de votre part de toute façon ?

\- Chloé.

\- Non… Cette fois, ça suffit ! Je suis fatigué de vos petits jeux. Je voudrais juste comprendre ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi vous êtes… vous êtes… toujours autant vous !

Lucifer frémit, touché par le fait que de lui avoir dit la vérité venait de la mettre encire plus en colère. Il sentait bien que cette fois, elle était au bout. Il risquait de la perdre. Il devait la convaincre que tout allait bien. Un étrange malaise lui oppressa la poitrine et il maudit Maze pour l'avoir poussé à faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait la protéger et l'apaiser, alors il répondit d'une voix mécanique et terne en se penchant un peu plus sur elle.

\- C'est très simple… Parce que je n'étais pas là-bas !

Les mots avaient été durs à sortir, comme il détestait avoir à lui mentir... C'était tellement contre nature et son air choqué fini de le bouleverser quand elle s'exclama.

\- De quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

\- Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Maze a réussi à me forcer à avant avoir l'une de ces choses, dit-il en sortant son téléphone portable de sa poche, et elle l'utilise en plus !

\- Maze ne travaille plus vraiment pour vous ?

\- Maze a beau froncer les sourcils et exprimer sa colère, elle n'est jamais bien loin. Elle veille sur le Lux et elle m'a appelé pour un gros problème électrique. Il a failli brûler vous avez ?

\- Vous avez reçu un appel ?

\- Oui et vous m'avez promis de ne rien faire sans avoir appelé Dan avant, sauf que visiblement vous n'avez pas tenu votre promesse et que cela a bien failli se retourner contre vous !

\- Attendez, dit Chloé en prenant cet air pincé qu'elle affichait en face des suspects. Est-ce que vous êtes réellement en train de me dire que vous n'êtiez pas là ?

\- C'est tout à fait ça ! On peut aller fêter le fait que nous soyons tous en vie maintenant ?

\- Non ! Répondit catégoriquement Chloé.

\- Ah, dommage, soupira Lucifer en tentant de se dérober.

\- C'est impossible ! S'exclama son amie en le retenant par le bras. Vous vous êtes jeté devant moi ! Vous m'avez sauvé la vie en prenant une balle qui m'était destiné ! Je…

Chloé frémissait sans parvenir à se contrôler pendant que toute une vague de souvenirs afflua. Elle revoyait son sang sur ses mains, sa douleur. Elle entendait les mots qu'ils avaient échangés… Tout cela s'était bien passé ! Elle en était sûre alors pourquoi s'obstinait-il à lui dire le contraire ?

\- Inspectrice, dit Lucifer en la prenant par les épaules pour la rassurer. Ce hangar était rempli de drogue de synthèse. Le laboratoire était dans le même bâtiment. Des vapeurs s'en échappaient. Tout comme les tirs qui ont éventrés les caisses de sels de bain. Il y avait de la drogue partout et elle a un fort pouvoir hallucinogène.

\- Vous pensez que j'ai inhalé de la drogue et qu'elle m'a provoqué des hallucinations ?

\- C'est bien la seule explication que je vois.

\- Mais je suis tellement sûr d'avoir vécu ce moment avec vous.

Lucifer frémit pendant que le poids sur sa poitrine se fit plus grand. Bien sûr qu'ils l'avaient vécu… Bien sûr qu'il l'avait laissé le bercer doucement, pendant que la douleur empirait… Mais, elle avait rejeté cette vérité et il devait croire en son histoire pour la préserver.

\- Je suis très flatté et je serais prêt à prendre une balle pour vous sans reculer, mais cela n'a pas été le cas ce soir.

\- Je suis totalement perdue.

\- C'est la force de cette drogue. Elle est bien plus puissante que toutes les drogues de synthèse déjà mise sur le marché.

\- Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi vous ? Pourquoi avoir eu l'impression que vous étiez mourant.

\- Ça, je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Peut-être est-ce parce que nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble sur vos enquêtes. Après tout, je suis bien votre partenaire ? Demanda le Diable avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui, mais ce sang…

\- Il appartient à l'homme mort, même groupe sanguin. L'analyse le confirmera, dit Dan en arrivant.

Chloé sursauta.

\- Tu es sûr.

\- Oui…

Chloé frémit et se retourna vers Lucifer en tremblant d'émotion.

\- Alors vous n'étiez pas là ?

\- Je vous aurez donné ma vie pour vous protéger, lui murmura sincèrement Lucifer, torturé par la culpabilité de lui mentir pour la protéger.

La jeune femme frémit, percevant toute la sincérité de son étrange ami dans les quelques mots qu'il venait de lui murmurer. Elle tenta de cacher son trouble et lui demanda en bégayant légèrement.

\- Vous êtes vraiment parti pour un problème électrique au Lux ?

Lucifer sourit tout en se tortillant comme un enfant pris en faute et murmura sur le tonde la confidence.

\- En fait, pas vraiment, mais je ne voulais pas vous gêner.

Son sourire narquois finit d'agacer la jeune femme et il sembla le comprendre puisqu'il sortit de nouveau son téléphone qu'il lui tendit.

\- En fait j'étais à l'élection de la playmate du mois. Je ne pouvais pas m'y soustraire, ça se passait au Lux et j'étais dans le jury.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Marmonna Dan que le deux amis avaient presque oubliés.

\- Vous pouvez vérifier, dit Lucifer à Chloé, ignorant ce dernier. Maze m'a appelé parce que ça m'étais totalement sorti de la tête ! C'est bien la première fois d'ailleurs ! Je me demande si ce n'est pas de votre faute. Ouvrez la galerie photo.

Chloé le fit et fit défiler toute une série de clichés suggestifs accréditant « l'alibi » de son partenaire. Lucifer l'observa d'un regard malicieux et pétillant.

\- C'est vraiment pratique ces petites choses ! Vous ne voulez pas faire un selfie avec moi ?

\- Non, le repoussa Chloé, visiblement agacée.

\- Bon par contre, ajouta Lucifer toujours en souriant, si j'avais su ce qui risquait de vous arriver, croyez-moi, je vous aurais accompagné. J'adore l'idée de me sacrifier pour vous et…

Chloé ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase. Agacée, elle lui redonna violemment son téléphone et s'éloigna pour prendre l'air. Elle avait besoin de se remettre les idées en place.

\- Ah les femmes ! Sourit Lucifer.

Dan l'observa avec un air courroucé et ce dernier ajouté malicieusement.

\- Désolé, j'oubliais à qui je parlais.

Dan soupira et le planta à son tour sur place pour rejoindre Chloé. Lucifer soupira en regardant autour de lui.

\- Mais pourquoi vous partez tous ?

Personne ne lui répondit et, une fois seul, une ombre passa sur le visage du diabolique propriétaire du Lux. C'était si horrible... Il se sentait tellement mal... Comme il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à lui mentir… Comme il aurait aimé qu'elle ne soit pas la première en plusieurs millénaires à laquelle il soit obligé de mentir... Comme il avait aimé les mots échangés entre eux dans ce hangar malgré la douleur et la détresse… Comme il avait aimé la sentir le bercer dans ses bras… Comme il avait aimé ses doigts effleurant sa joue… C'était si différent des autres sensations qu'il avait ressentit jusqu'à présent… Il aurait aimé qu'elle comprenne que c'était vrai… Mais, c'était impossible… Il devait lui mentir pour la protéger de ce qu'il était réellement et cela le déchira de l'intérieur, toutefois il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Maze avait raison. Il avait été imprudent et dans ce contexte là, le mieux qu'il avait à faire était de lui livrer une vérité qui ne remettrait pas en compte toutes ses certitudes sur l'Humanité... Tout ça pour ne pas lui faire du mal, quitte à s'en faire à lui... Parce qu'il souffrait… Comme jamais encore il avait souffert… Presque plus que lors de la mort d'Uriel… C'était certes une douleur différente, mais une douleur qui lui oppressait la poitrine et l'empêcher de respirer. Mais ses propres souffrances n'étaient pas importantes, il avait bien des crimes qu'ils devaient expiés, alors il supporterait cette douleur... Tout ne c'était pas si mal passé, elle semblait croire cette histoire. Il était temps pour lui de disparaître une nouvelle fois alors, après un dernier regard, il la laissa méditer sur son histoire et s'éclipsa discrètement du poste de police, gagnant rapidement l'extérieur pour voir si dehors son souffle lui reviendrait enfin…

...

D'un pas rapide, Chloé pénétra dans l'entrepôt. Elle avait besoin de réponses à ses questions et malgré les conclusions du labo, quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. Comment avait-elle pu confondre un homme de main de Krieff avec Lucifer ?... Surtout que ce type était mort sur le coup dans la salle où il avait été trouvé alors que Lucifer… Lucifer avait été blessé là, prêt de ces caisses qui n'avaient pas été encore enlevées… Des caisses qui portaient quelques tâches brunes à peine perceptible à l'œil nu… Des tâches de sang… Chloé frémit… S'il n'avait pas été là, à qui pouvait bien être ce sang ? … Alors qu'elle se posait encore la question, un policier au volant d'un chariot élévateur se rapprocha.

\- Excusez-moi, je dois enlever ces caisses pour les charger dans le camion et les emmener au labo pour étiquetage.

Chloé sursauta et répondit tout en continuant à réfléchir.

\- Oui, bien sûr…

Elle recula de deux pas, observant les caisses se faire charger une à une, la laissant avec plus de questions que de réponses…

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de cette histoire, elle vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


End file.
